Magic Dust
by louiselane
Summary: Crossover with "Peter Pan (the movie with Jason Isaacs)", Peter Pan and Tinker Bell came to Los Angeles when they bring Wesley, Illyria, Spike, Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Harmony to the Neverland.


**TITLE:** Magic Dust  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Crossover with "Peter Pan (the movie with Jason Isaacs)", Peter Pan and Tinker Bell came to Los Angeles when they bring Wesley, Illyria, Spike, Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Harmony to the island.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Adventure  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW, Gifted, Fanfiction Net, Blue Moon Rising and Private Poetry Reading , Not a Smurf. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Illyria/Wesley  
**SPOILER:** The Girl in Question  
**DEDICATION:** To Cara for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Wesley/Fred Survivors and Wesllyria. Writing to btvsHalloween.  
**A/N:** Happy Halloween kids! I hope you enjoy my Halloween story ;)

During the night after Spike and Angel had returned from Rome, Angel decided to schedule a meeting with his staff, asking that everyone come to his office to talk about how they could please Wolfram & Hart clients. Just then Wesley and Illyria came in, interrupting the meeting.

"What do you want, Illyria?" Angel asked nervously.

"This whole conversation is pointless. It annoys me and I don't see why you bother to please the Wolf, the Ram the Hart," she said, cocking her head.

"Yeah, mate. Blue has a point. I wish I didn't have to do this boring working anymore. It's so much more fun fighting these demons on the street," Spike pointed out as he opened another can of beer.

"Yeah, tell me about it, cupcake," Lorne said as he was opening one of his folders. "The schedule of meetings is also killing me. Look at this. Even my clients are boring."

"Yes, you two have a point," Wesley said, looking to Illyria without making eye contact. "But what are we gonna do? Escape to Los Angeles?"

"This is actually the easy thing to do."

They looked to the window, and a young and blonde boy was standing right there with a fairy.

"What the hell are you?" Angel asked very moodily. "Are you one of my clients? Because if you areyou have to make an appointment."

"Bosshe isn't one of our clients. My notebook has nothing written about a blonde boy with a fairy," Harmony answered, checking her notes.

"I'm Peter Pan," the boy said proudly. "And this is Tinkerbell. We are here to bring you to a world of fun and adventure that you will never see in your world."

"A world of adventure and fun?" Lorne asked. "I guess you aren't from Los Angeles, right? You sound British."

"Ohhhlook Percy, it's from our mother country," Spike said with a happy smile.

"Ohare you from England?" Wesley asked after he finally realised he had already heard of Peter. "Are you Peter Pan? From Neverland? I thought you were only a story. A myth."

"I am, thanks to Wendy," Peter said with a sad look as he remembered Wendy. "But enough talking. Are you willing to come with me to Neverland?"

Angel shifted his glance from the others to Peter Pan. "Why not? You're right. This work is boring me, too. Come onit'll be fun to change for a little while."

"What is happening?" Illyria asked Wesley, still confused.

"Seems like we're going on a little trip" he explained.

Tinkerbell threw magic dust at them as Peter began to explain how it worked.

"Nowhave happy thoughts."

"Barry Manillow!" Angel said before starting to fly. "Hey, I'm flying!"

"Buffy!" Spike said, and the blonde vampire started to fly, too.

"Fred!" Wesley said, looking at Illyria but trying to remember about Fred, and suddenly he was flying, too.

"Unicorns!" Harmony yelled, and she, too, began to fly. "I think I'll get a little dizzy after that."

"Conquering the world!" Illyria said, looking at Wesley, who was already floating with the others.

"The Hills are aliveeeewith the sound of music!" Lorne sang loudly before beginning to float.

"Dusting a vamp!" Gunn said while Angel and Spike glared at him. "No offense!" He completed before starting to fly.

"This is amusing. I like it," Illyria said while flying next to Wesley. He was glancing at her, still trying to get over Illyria's earlier transition to Fred.

"So, What we do now?" Angel asked to Peter.

"Follow me!" the boy called, opening the window and starting to fly to the moon with Tinkerbell. Meanwhile, Angel and his avengers followed. "Second to the right, and then straight on till morning."

Hamilton opened the door to Angel's office to warn him about something when he saw the entire group flying.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked to himself.

The whole group was flying in pairs so as to not get lost. Wesley was with Illyria, Gunn with Lorne, Spike with Angel, and Peter was helping Harmony.

They were flying next to the moon. Illyria looked at it very happily; she felt safe and free. Although she was powerless, this seemed very amusing to her. The sensation of flying with Wesley by her side, looking at her. This moment was something that she was really enjoying, even though she knew that Wesley was still mad with her.

After crossing all of the sky, the universe, and jumping in some clouds, they finally arrived in Neverland. It was day and just like Pylea, the sun seemed to not affect Angel and Spike. It was another world, after all.

But something weird happened to them as they landed on the earth. All of them had turned into children. Seven year-old children.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike yelled after noticing what had happened.

"Spikeyou so look like Draco Malfoy!" Lorne commented.

"What happened?" Illyria asked. "Why do I look like a little vessel?"

"I think we've turned into children," Wesley explained.

"Do you think?" Angel asked sarcastically. "Why is this happening, Peter?"

"Did you really expect to remain as adults here? This is Neverlandnobody grows up here!"

Tinkerbell was flying around a very irritated Illyria. She didn't like the idea of being a child again, and so she threw the tiny fairy against a tree.

"Illyria...manners!" Wesley warned her.

"That mosquito is annoying me."

"She is not a mosquitoshe is a fairy." Peter began. "And she'll be very pissed if you do that again."

Peter started to fly again, command the others to follow him and Tinker. But everything went wrong when Hook noticed them in the clouds and started to shoot at them. The group decided to split in order to confuse the pirates.

Peter and Harmony landed in Peter's secret house, whereupon she met a few new lost boys, who begged her to be their new mom. Wesley and Illyria landed next to the Indian tribe, Spike and Angel decided to land in the Dark Castle, and Lorne and Gunn accidentally fell into the woods.

Hook was in the pirate ship, very angry for having lost the kids, so he commanded his men to find them anyway.

"And I want Pan!!! Alive!" he ordered. "I want to be the one who will kill that boy!" He said as he returned to his office for a drink.

In the Black Castle, Angel and Spike were arguing with each other.

"Great Peaches!" Spike complained. "Great idea to bring us here, to turn into kids and be hunted by pirates. It was bloody brilliant!"

"Ohhhshut up, Spike! I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice!" Angel said in his typical brooding manner. "And need I remind you who had the brilliant idea to bring us here? To the Dark Castle?"

"WellI didn't know about anything here, so I thought it would be a good idea to hide here. Sorry if I was wrong."

"WellBlonde Bear, you are wrongit would have only been worse if you'd suggested that we hide in the pirate ship!" Angel answered.

They suddenly stopped to listen to a tic tac noise when they noticed that they were next to a crocodile.

"I think we would have been safer there," Spike pointed out before they started to run away from the now-awake crocodile.

In the Indian tribe, Wesley and Illyria were trying to find a way to get out of there.

"Come on Illyria, we must find a way out," Wesley explained to her.

"Why?" She cocked her head, still confused.

"Wellwe have to find the othersif the pirates haven't found them first."

"What is that?" Illyria asked, pointing to a tree.

They were sitting next to the hole and looked inside the tree. It had a lot of fairies in it. And they were dancing. Illyria thought that it was so beautiful. She had traveled through a lot of different worlds, worlds of torture and unnamable beautyand she couldn't forget about the shrimp world that had tired her very quickly. But thiswas something she never thought she would see someday. It was beautiful.

Wesley also thought that it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Fred was, of course; Wesley still remembered every detail about his beloved girlfriend. The goofy smile when she was excited about something, those beautiful brown eyes, and the sweet taste of her lips that he'd never be able to taste again.  
  
Illyria and Wesley were floating with some fairies around them, but Wesley was almost on the floor because remembering Fred made him sad. Illyria drew him next to her and asked him to dance with her.

"Dance with meWesley," Illyria commanded. "I must know how to dance."

"NoI couldn't," Wesley answered. "I can't" He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Fred again. She had only just died, which was painful for Wesley. He was still grieving for her. Illyria just couldn't replace her affection.

When he opened his eyes, she was there. Right behind his eyes. Fred. Beautiful, sweet, funny, and fake. It was Illyria pretending to be Fred again.

"Illyria, what did I say about that?" Wesley inquired angrily.

"I know," Illyria responded in Fred's voice. "Just this time, Wesley. Don't spoil this moment."

"All right. Just this time," Wesley nodded and began to caress Fred's hair. They continued to dance in the air. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's amusing." Illyria responded. "I meanit's fun," she clarified.

Illyria hadn't lied just now. She liked dancing with Wesley and the fairies. It was something magical and she never thought she would feel that.

"Good," Wesley responded and kissed Illyria. He knew that she wasn't Fred; he knew that it was Illyria once again pretending to be Fred. But he didn't care. She looked so beautiful and happy that he couldn't resist kissing her.

The kiss was totally different from how he thought it would be. He didn't want to admit it, but Illyria wasn't so bad after all; she tasted so good. It was so different from Fred's kisses. It wasn't cold like he'd thought it would be. Maybe it because Illyria was in Fred's form that the kiss was warm and her touch was gentle.

They suddenly stopped dancing and returned to the floor. Illyria returned to her blue form, and Wesley held her hand as they started to enter the woods to look for the others.

Far away from there, Harmony and Peter were with the lost boys. Peter was trying to convince her to be their mother, but Harmony wasn't liking the idea so much.

"You want me to be a mother? Are you kidding?" Harmony said, rolling her eyes. "I'm a vampirethis is dangerousif I get hungry I might eat one of themI'm not the best example of a mother."

"If you agree to be their motherI'll give you a kiss."

Harmony looked at him, very suspicious of what he was up too. "All right. Give me the damn kiss and I'll decide later."

Peter put a Thimble in her hand and smiled at her. Harmony was confused. "What the hell is that?"

"A kiss," Peter answered with a smirk.

"No wonder you live with the lost boysyou are so lost. This is a Thimble, Peter."

"A Thimble? But Wendy saidshe lied. This is a kiss," Harmony gave him a passionate kiss that made Peter glow all pink.

"Ohh," he said after he stopped glowing.

"All right. I can be their mother for a while. What did the other mothers do?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"They're nice to them and they tell them stories."

"Wellthat I can do," Harmony said with a smile. "Sit down, boys, because you're going to here about a brave and beautiful girl who tragically became an evil vampire: me."

"Ohhh," the boys said in unison as they seated themselves around her.

In the middle of the woods, Illyria and Wesley were trying to find a way to find the others. But they were lost.

"Great! We're lost!" Wesley said in a frustrated tone.

"If I still had my powersI would be able to open a portal and we could find the other humans quickly," Illyria said sadly. "But I'm helpless. No powers, no traveling in dimensions. No freezing time. I miss my powers."

"You know this was for the best, Illyria. You almost exploded because your powers were overloading Fred's body."

"That's because this body isn't good enough to sustain my true glory."

"All right. Can you stop this until later? We have to find them."

"Do you still miss her?" Illyria asked, looking into Wesley's blue eyes.

"IllyriaI still miss her. I don't think I'll ever forget about her. About our moments together. Even when we spent so little time together, it was very precious to me. I can't exchange those memories for anything," Wesley frowned.

"I know you don't like when I use her body to please you. But I can be her again if you wish. This can be less painful for you."

"Thank you, Illyria, but no. I want to keep Fred in my mind the way she was. But I appreciate your offer. It was nice of you."

Illyria looked at him angrily because he hadn't agreed to her offer. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was in love with him, and pretending to be Fred was the only thing she could do to please him.

Suddenly, they heard something coming from a distance. Wesley recognised Lorne's loud voice; he was singing to get somebody's attention. They started running to find where Lorne was, but they were too late. They arrived to see Lorne and Gunn being captured by the pirates.

"Damn!" Wesley said, very frustrated. "What are we going to do now?

"I have an idea," Illyria said with a grin.

Next to the mermaid's lake, Angel and Spike stopped running from the crocodile. They were very tired from running, so they decided to stop next to the lake to refresh.

Suddenly, they heard something coming from the lake. Spike looked at Angel, who frowned with concern.

"Did you hear that?" Spike asked, bewildered. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know, Spike. But I don't like that sound."

Three mermaids came up from the lake and stared at them. They looked so lovelyAngel and Spike didn't think they could resist for much longer.

"Ohit's only mermaids. I thought it was something worse."

Angel looked at them, and immediately they started to drown him in the lake. Spike saved him as Peter arrived, and the mermaids swam away.

"I thought they are something worse, mate." Spike concluded.

"OhI forgot to warn you about the mermaids. They are dangerous."

"Yeah, I got the memo," Angel said in an irritated manner. "Now what we are gonna do? We're separated from the others."

"Wellone of the lost boys saw your two friends being captured by pirated," Peter informed them.

"Two of my friends? Which ones?"

"I think that green creature and the other man."

"OhhhLorne and Gunn. That's bad," Angel grumbled.

"But he also saw your other friend and that blue girl follow them."

"What? Wes and Illyria followed them? This is even worse!" Angel almost screamed in frustration.

"What do we do?" Spike asked Peter.

"I don't know. But I have to return to the lost boys. Harmony still hasn't finished her stories. Later I'll have my fight with Hook."

Next to the pirate ship, Wes and Illyria were observing the pirates' movements. Wes glanced at Illyria, worried as to what was her idea was.

"So, Illyriacould you explain to me what your idea was?"

"We attack the pirates and save them!"

"That would normally be a good idea, but we're children and they're adultsthey're stronger than us," Wesley tried to explain to her.

"I did not consider that." She cocked her head and looked at the ship and then to Wesley. "I know. Thinking like small vessels makes us become childrenam I correct?" Illyria asked.

"I suppose" Wesley answered.

"So if we start to think like adultsas your humans saidgrown ups?"

"Maybe we can return to our former selves and have a chance to fight against them. Good job, Illyria. I thought that you still had some of Fred's memories, because this is so like her to think like that," Wesley said with a smile.

"I thought so. This shell still has some memories leftI don't know how, but they're still trapped inside my head."

"But before we do thiswe need to prepare."

"I do not understand," she said, cocking her head.

"I think we can steal a couple of swords from themto practice," Wesley suggested.

And before the pirates could notice, they stole two swords so that Wesley could teach Illyria how to duel with them. They went to the woods to practice in an open space.

"All right, Illyria. Let's begin your training."

"Let's start, Obi Wan," she said without knowing what it meant.

"Obi Wan?"

"I thought that this would be appropriate to say now. Although I'm not really sure what it means."

"That's okay. More of Fred's memories, I think."

They stayed in the woods and practiced for two hours. Wesley didn't have to bother to teach Illyria how to fight because she already knew. She was a good fighter. He merely taught her to fight correctly with the sword.

"Excellent, Illyria. You are much better now."

"I'm a warrior. This little vessel cannot help with my moves but I know how to fight. I'll destroy them and make them beg Illyria's friends for forgiveness."

"They are your friends?" Wesley asked, surprised.

"Wellthey matter to youthey are important to you. Sothey matter to me, as well."

"I think we're already preparedlet's go," Wesley informed her, grasping her hand.

In the pirate's ship, Lorne and Gunn were tied to the chairs in Hook's office.

"Sodo you want anything to eat?" Hook asked, his hook hovering above one of Lorne's horns. "It's strange. I've never seen any creature like you around here."

"No, thankswe're fine!" Gunn answered nervously.

"That's because I'm not from herethis world, at least."

"Let me guessyou're from London?" Hook asked.

"No. Did you not notice that we don't have British accents, Captain?" Lorne asked.

"It's true," Hook confirmed. "Sowhy are you here, then?"

"It's a long story" Gunn answered. "And it will take a long time to tell."

"Well, we have plenty of time until Pan and your friends come to rescue you. So begin, will you?"

Illyria and Wesley jumped onto the ship and knocked some of pirates unconscious, but they knew they could go up against all of them alone.

"Now, Illyria!" Wesley yelled, and the two of them closed their eyes and started to think like adults. And just as Illyria has predicted, it worked. They began gaining years, and finally returned to their normal sizes.

"That's better!" Illyria said with a sly smile. "Now I can fight."

"What the hell is going on here?" Hook exited his office after hearing the noises coming from outside. "Well, it seems we have more visitors. Are you ready to join your friends?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, now release them," Wesley demanded.

"I don't think I can do that," Hook responded.

"How dare you speak to us like that? I'll teach you how to respect us." Illyria advanced on him and she and Wesley began to fight Hook.

"Hey, this isn't fair. Two against one is against the rules," Hook complained.

"And since when have you followed any rules?" Wesley asked.

"Good point," Hook replied.

But when one of the pirates punched Wesley and started fighting with him, it was Illyria who was now fighting Hook by herself.

"Sonow it's only me and you, blue girlhow do they call you?" He asked.

"Illyria. God-king of the primordial, shaper of the things," she informed him.

"Illyria. Lovely name. Tell me, Illyriahave you ever thought of becoming a pirate?"

"Nowhat does a pirate do?" she wondered.

"Much grander things, my dearyou would become very important to my crew. They would adore youworship you."

"They would?" Illyria asked, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

They stopped fighting, as Hook was trying to seduce her in order to bring her to his side. He caressed her blue hair with his hook.

"Yes, they would. And you would make our prisoners walk the plank. That's entertainment," he said while gesturing the pirate Smee to bring Gunn and Lorne over to the plank.

"And about Wesley?" Illyria asked.

"WellI guess he can walk the plank, too. We can throw him to the sharks. It will be fun."

"How dare you try to confuse Illyria?" Illyria said angrily, finally punching him to the floor and pointing a sword at him. "I will not kill Wesley or the others warriors."

Wesley returned to her side after finishing the fight with the others pirates. "Slow down, Illyria. It's okay now."

"It is not. He tried to confuse me. To kill you. I cannot do that," she informed him.

"I know. Come onlet's get out of here and find the others. Hook has already been defeated."

"You!" Illyria pointed to Smee. "Release them! Now!"

Smee took Lorne and Gunn away from the plank and reunited them with their friends.

"Thank you to the gods you are here; we would have become shark food otherwise," Lorne said a little bit nervously. "And hey, how you'd become adults again?" he asked, confused.

"Think like adults. It works very well," Wesley informed them.

"Think like adults? Humlet seedated, dust a vamp, destroy Wolfram and Hart." And suddenly, Gunn returned to his former size, too.

"I'm working in my Caritas again," Lorne said before growing up.

"Right. Now we have to find Angel, Spike, and Harmony," Gunn said. "And get out of here. I'm already tired of Neverland."

"Me too. Being captured by pirates and being forced to walk the plank takes away the fun of this trip," Lorne pointed out.

"Let's go," Wesley said. Then he, Illyria, Lorne, and Gunn quickly left the ship.

"Now, how will we find them? This island is too big," Gunn asked, very concerned.

"Wellif we fly, we can find them quickly," Wesley pointed out.

"Yeahhappy thoughts, right, sugar?"

But nothing happened. None of them could fly even with all the happy thoughts. They looked at each other until Wesley realised what had happened. "Of course. I know why we aren't flying. We need fairy dust. We only started to fly in the fist place because Tinkerbell threw magic dust on us."

"Yes. Makes sense, cupcake," Lorne agree, looking around. "But I can't see any fairies around here and I don't know where I can find one."

"But we know," Illyria said, smiling at Wesley. "We are near the fairyland."

"Come on," Wesley said, directing them to follow her.

Next to the Indian Tribe, Illyria picked up a fairy and shook it. Suddenly she and Wesley were flying. Lorne did the same thing and he and Gunn started to fly.

Later when they were flying next to the lost boys, they found Angel, Spike, Peter, Harmony, and the lost boys; all of them were discussing Hook as they landed.

"Finallywe've found you!" Gunn said in relief.

"Hey, where were you?" Angel asked a little moodily after noticing that they were adults again. "And how did you become adults?"

"Damn. They discovered my secret," Peter yelled angrily.

"What bloody secret?" Spike asked with a frown.

"Thinking like an adult makes you actually became one," Wesley explained.

"That's great!" Angel celebrated, thinking about "fighting evil vampires." And suddenly he grew up, as well.

"Greatnow we need Draco Malfoy and Fleur Delacour to return to their sizes!" Lorne pointed out, referring to Spike and Harmony.

"Heycan you stop calling me that?" Spike said angrily. "Heavy Rock. Ramones." Then, "bloody hell. It's good to be back."

"Now it's your turn, Harmonica!"

"Thanks, Lorne" she said. "Humfighting against Buffy and winning," she grinned evilly before becoming an adult.

"That's seems to be more like one of your dreams, Harmony," Angel mentioned.

"Whatever. It worked. So, leave me alone."

When they were all in the woods, ready to return to Los Angeles, the pirates attacked them again and kidnapped Harmony.

"Oh no! They kidnapped our mother," one of the lost boys cried.

"Hurry" Wesley showed them a short cut to the ship. "We'll be able to get to the ship"

Later in the pirate ship, Harmony had already been tied to one of the chairs next to the plank. Hook was looking at her very carefully.

"What do you want with mePirate?" Harmony yelled.

"Don't worry, my darling. You are only the bait so that the others will come rescue you. I really want Pan!"

"Oh.I seeI'm only the bait" Harmony said as she released herself from the ropes. "Guess againHook," she continued, morphing into her vamp face and punching him. "I'm nobody's bait." And she bit him.

When Angel and the others arrived on the ship, Harmony was fighting with Hook, who was totally incredulous with her. "Are you crazy? You bit me!"

"Yeah. That's what us vampires do!"

"One tip for youHook. Next time you pick somebody to be baitbe sure if she isn't a vamp," Angel suggested with a smirk.

"And a PMSing vampire is even worse," Spike added.

Peter landed on the floor with his sword and started to fight with Hook. "Ready, Hook?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm a little tired of vampires, demons, and blue creatures. I think I miss fighting with you, boy!" he said with a smile.

"Good. Because I'm in a killing mood today," Peter said sarcastically.

"Are you all right, Harm?" Spike asked her, worried.

"Please. I'm a vampire. I can handle myself," she grinned. "But thank you for worrying about me."

Pan and Hook were still fighting, but Wesley and Illyria had defeated the rest of the crew. Just then, they once again heard the tic tac noise.

"Oh nohe's backthe beast is back!" he said as the crocodile hungrily came up from the water. "I'm afraid I'll have to schedule this fight for another time, Pan! I need to run!" He said while jumping off of the ship and disappearing from sight.

"I think we can return to our dimension now!" Illyria reminded them of their objective. "This world is annoying me already."

"Yes. She has a point," Wesley said. Then, "it's almost Halloween in our dimension and we have to go back to Lorne's party."

So, Peter and Tinkerbell flew with them back to Los Angeles and they all landed on the first floor of Wolfram & Hart.  
  
After they said goodbye to them, the gang took the elevator up to the party. They were surprised that the staff of Wolfram & Hart was already dressed.

"Damn! We're late!" Angel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, cupcake. We still have time to dress up!" Lorne calmed him.

"Dress up? What are you talking about, Lorne?" Wesley asked, curious.

"Dress upwith costumesor did you think you could all escape this time? This year, I want everybody wearing real costumes, capice?" Lorne said very seriously.

"All right, Lorne. Give us a minuteor a half an hour and we can dress up," Wesley said, and he and Illyria went over to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Illyria asked curiously.

"To the 7th floor. They have a department of costumes thereyou knowfor Halloween parties for the firm."

An hour later, everybody was in his or her Halloween costume. For some strange coincidence Lorne and Angel had picked the same costume; they had dressed up like Elvis Presley. Harmony dressed like a princess, Spike like a punk, and Gunn as a pirate. Wesley chose a cowboy costume and Illyria a fairy dress--just like Tinkerbell.

When the group saw Illyria dressed up like Tinkerbell they were very surprised.

"Illyria? Is that you?" Angel asked, very surprised.

"It's me, vampire," she said with a tone of superiority. She was wearing clothes very similar to Tinkerbell's, and she wasn't blue. She had the color of Fred's skin.

"You know, blueyou didn't have to dress upyou're already blue. Same for green jeans."

"I wished to explore it further," She explained. "I wish to explore all humans rituals," the blue-god said, cocking her head.

A boy dressed like a clown, who was one of the employees, came to Illyria, looked at her, and yelled, "trick or treat!"

"How dare you threaten me with this pumpkin. Ridiculous little apes! I'll teach you how to respect a king!"

"Calm down, Illyria. It's a Halloween custom around here for the kids to yell trick or treat and ask for candy," Wesley tried to explain to her.

"Why?"

"Why? I have to explain everything to you?" Wesley asked, nearly losing his patience.

"You are my guide. It's your job to explain to me the behaviors of humans."

"All right," Wesley said, directing Illyria to his office and opening one of his magic books. "Actually, you can find everything you need to know about Halloween in here!"he said. finding the information about holidays.

"Impressive," Illyria said, and carefully looked at the book. "I must say that youhave some amusing habits."

"I have to agree with you. It's very interesting," he looked into her icy blue eyes. "Come on! We are missing the party. Lorne will be very angry if we miss anything!"

"WesleyI want" she began speaking in Fred's voice.

"What, Illyria? What do you want?" He said exasperatedly at her use of Fred's voice.

"I want you." And she kissed him with all of the passion and desire that she had been feeling for so long and could no longer deny. Wesley looked at her, very surprised. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her. He didn't know if she was playing with him again or if she was really feeling somethingif that was possible? Could Illyria have feelings? Human emotions?

After analysing the situation for a moment, he looked at her, grabbed her hair, and then started to kiss her passionately. Now it was Illyria who was very surprised.

"I do not understand."

"Shhhhclose the door" Wesley said and began kissing he with even more vigor.

Illyria gave Wesley a naughty look before closing the door.

"As you wish."

**The End**


End file.
